Alden Greene
Alden Greene was one of the suspects in Blood on the Trading Floor (Case #12), Family Blood (Case #15), and In the Dead of Night (Case #18). Alden slew journalist Rachel Priest in The Secret Experiments, but his tremendous wealth allowed him to escape prison and make a fifth appearance in A Shot of Beauty (Case #45) as well as It All Ends Here (Case #51). Profile Alden Greene is a 58 year old man with a bald head but a very bushy moutstache and beard. He has brown eyes and is most commonly seen with a brown cigar sticking out of his mouth. He wears a blue shirt with many white stripes. He has a grey tie with silver circular designs of globes, the logo of his company (Greene Holdings). There is a gold coloured clip on his tie. He wears suspenders which go around his shoulders connected to his trousers. He weighs 191 pounds and his blood type is AB-. In Family Blood, it is known that Alden is a huge baseball fan and drinks whiskey. In In the Dead of Night, it is also known that he is a smoker and wears Eau Delà (a perfume). In The Secret Experiments, he owns a guard dog and wears office shoes. In A Shot of Beauty, he is seen wearing a crocodile jacket, and it is known that he is on antidepressants, wears PLIGMA sneakers and had plastic surgery, which explains why most of his wrinkles from his Financial Center appearances were removed. In It All Ends Here, he still dons his crocodile jacket but he wears an "I VOTED" badge on his left chest. Role in Case(s) Alden was the Chief Executive Officer (CEO) of Greene Holdings. His company owned a number of companies around Grimsborough, such as Greene's Stock Trading Company, Greene Casino, Greene Banking, and Greene PharmaCorp. In Blood on the Trading Floor, Alden appeared as a suspect where he wanted a new stock trader and therefore, wanted to hire the victim, Samuel Rye. In Family Blood, Alden returned as a suspect and it was discovered that he had a son named Paul Greene and two grandsons named Scott and Oliver Greene. He also had two daughters-in-law named Margaret Greene (1976-2004) and Aileen Greene, who was murdered in that case by his own grandson, Scott. Alden never trusted Aileen and sent a private detective to look up on her history which he intended to tell Paul about. He had discovered her history with drugs and a hobo named Tom Hunt, whom Aileen was secretly giving the family's money to. When Scott was tried as an adult and sentenced to 20 years in jail, Alden was a tad upset at the team at the results of the investigation, but knew that the teams' hands were tied in this case. During Additional Investigation, it was Alden's wish to buy an abandoned house across the street from his grandson's and demolish it. He needed the number to call so the team found it for him. They left him to call the number which would lead him to realtor Dave Simmons (who was a suspect during the investigation of the death of Ned Dillard in Corpse in a Garden). Jones advised Alden to be wary of Dave as there was something strange about him. In The Kiss of Death, ''when Rachel Priest was going to do a cover story on Emma Ternon's death and Rozalina Davidov's call girl service, she was looking for Emma's phonebook. The team found it and dusted it for writing and discovered that a list of clients was there. Scanning the client list, they found that Alden's name was down on the list and had called Emma several times. Rachel had wanted to use this to her advantage and wanted Emma to become Alden's regular and snoop around for secret info. The team told her to lay of Alden, but Rachel was determined that he was hiding something big and wouldn't stop until she wound out what it was. This is a reference to Alden and Army General James Marsh creating a secret growth serum on members of the army to make them super soldiers. This is also a reference to Rachel being murdered by Alden because she found out about this. and Julian stole from Greene.]] In ''In the Dead of Night, his mansion was robbed by two teenagers named Freddy Stewart and Julian Ramis. In that robbery, the teenagers stole a crossbow which was used by Julian to kill Freddy, a pair of cufflinks, a bottle of Eau Dela and a collector's WWII Smeeth & Watson (a revolver), which the team found on the crime scene. In The Secret Experiments, Alden was the murderer of victim, Rachel Priest, a news reporter. Rachel had found out that Army General Marsh was trying to develop a super soldier serum in the army which made the bones of a man grow excessively and turned them into a "monster" (e.g. Drake Ribbs), but the army had ordered James to stop when they heard about his dangerous human test trials. However, James secretly and illegally continued with the funding of Alden's company, Greene PharmaCorp. Towards the end of this case, James was found guilty of accompanying Alden in the murder of Rachel. When Alden was arrested, he explained the team that Rachel had come to the secret lab where he and James were. There, Rachel told them that she knew about the illegal super serum and that she would expose their secret plan. General Marsh told Alden to kill Rachel and Alden took a syringe and injected the super serum into Rachel's body. Since the serum was only made for men, Rachel had completely torn her skin due to excessive growth of bones and died. As a result of Alden's words in his arrest, James was arrested and both men were taken to court, where Judge Olivia Hall sentenced both of them to life imprisonment. The money Alden made through his family of companies allowed him to post bail for his release from prison, allowing him to appear as a suspect a fifth time in A Shot of Beauty (Case #45). In It All Ends Here, Alden was a suspect during the murder investigation of Adam Bentley who was slain in the Red Party's office. Trivia *Similar to Tony Marconi, Alden Greene appeared every three cases (until he was arrested in Case #21), if you don't count the mentions, since his debut in Blood on the Trading Floor (Case #12). *In Family Blood (Case #15), Alden is seen with his cigar pointing right, unlike the other four cases in which he appeared as a suspect. *In Blood on the Trading Floor (Case #12), during chapter 3, when you piece the contract back together, you can see that his full name is "Alden Reginal Greene". *While Alden, Mikhail Levin, and Tony Marconi had one "post-indictment case appearance" a piece, the differences are as follows: Mikhail escaped from jail but was re-jailed-on-sight in Case #39, Alden was allowed to pay bail due to a conviction audit in Case #45, and Tony actually appeared as a jailed prisoner in Case #49 . *Alden, Mikhail Levin, Tony Marconi and Biff Wellington are the only suspects to appear in different districts. *He is the only suspect who appeared in six cases. Case Appearances *Blood on the Trading Floor (Case #12) *Bomb Alert on Grimsborough (Case #13; mentioned) *Family Blood (Case #15) *The Kiss of Death (Case #16; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *In the Dead of Night (Case #18) *Innocence Lost (Case #19; mentioned during the case trailer) *The Secret Experiments (Case #21) *A Shot of Beauty (Case #45) *It All Ends Here (Case #51) AG.png|Alden, as he appeared in Blood on the Trading Floor (Case #12). ag15.png|Alden, as he appeared in Family Blood (Case #15). Alden18.png|Alden, as he appeared In the Dead of Night (Case #18). Alden21.png|Alden, as he appeared in The Secret Experiments (Case #21). alden45.png|Alden, as he appeared in A Shot of Beauty (Case #45). 21_aldenjail.png|Alden, sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of Rachel Priest. OG_SUS_12_604.jpg OG_SUS_18_605.jpg OG_SUS_21_604.jpg OG_SUS_45_602.png 8.jpg|A photo of the Greene family. New Case - Alden.jpg Category:Suspects Category:Killers